1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a club holder incorporating novel features of assembly and construction enabling it to effectively secure, locate and space club separator protection tubes in a golf bag.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Generally, golfers are interested in protecting their golf clubs which to them represent a substantial monetary investment. To this end, in addition to the typical open golf bag, golf bag dividers and protection tubes have been proposed to segregate the golf clubs so that the appropriate club for the particular shot is easily selected, and the clubs are protected from damaging each other. Some of the common forms of such devices are paired plastic rings that are used to interconnect the plastic protection tubes, foam plastic spacers through which the protection tubes are fitted to hold them inside the golf bag, and devices having tubes fixedly mounted within the golf bag.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,781,072; 3,980,115; 2,860,679; 3,996,983; 3,101,108; and 2,938,559 are of prior art devices which have been previously designed.
There are shortcomings to the present methods employed to hold golf clubs in the golf bag in that plastic rings tend to slip and allow a protection tube to come partially out of the bag when a club is withdrawn. If this happens, the plastic ring acts in the opposite direction to prevent the tube from being easily pushed back into the golf bag. The foam plastic type tend to absorb water like a sponge when it rains on the golf course and likewise, they are easily damaged.
The present invention obviates the disadvantages of the prior art devices in that it is adaptable to hold fourteen plastic protection tubes comfortably and snugly inside an eight and one-half inch diameter or larger golf bag. The device is impervious to the effects of water and may be quickly removed for drying out the golf bag when necessary; it is relatively light weight; and it provides a unique adjustable friction clamping means for each tube which allows the tube to be inserted into the device with relative ease and which positively holds the plastic protection tube in the bag after insertion in the clamping means.